


Russian's Living Legend & Japanese Jewel

by periwinklechulanont



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklechulanont/pseuds/periwinklechulanont
Summary: let us take the time to appreciate the love of viktor and yuuri in the eyes of phichit.





	Russian's Living Legend & Japanese Jewel

_**take note that there are only 4 school years at Hogwarts in this au, so they are categorised as freshmen, sophomore, juniors, and seniors.** _

_**________________________**_

 

❝As a son of two muggles, it was quite hard for me to understand the World of Wizardry. Actually, I still don't understand it, but I am slowly learning with the help of my little Japanese best friend who is a pureblood (?)

I'm still not sure about the terms around here, although I think that is what he is called. He told me that I am 'muggle-born' which also has the same meaning as 'mudblood' but it is a much nicer phrase than the latter. 

I have also learned a few simple spells like 'accio' or 'lumos', and of course the spell 'oculus reparo' because Yuuri somehow always gets cracks on his eyeglasses.

Anyway, tomorrow is our very first day at Hogwarts and I can't wait! Yuuri and I have already visited Diagon Alley to get our school supplies and our wands~ Hornbeam wood with a Unicorn hair core 11" and Solid flexibility is mine! 

We have also met a few other wizards~ Leo, Seung Gil, and Guang-Hong whom we are going to share a compartment with on the train.

Also, I've only found out that we were allowed to bring our pets! My little baby hamsters~ Axel, Lutz, and Loop will be glad to hear the news! Meanwhile Yuuri owns a palm-sized Northern White-faced Owl who is just the cutest little thing! I've heard Yuuri call it 'Vicchan' so I assume that is the name.

Oops, I hear Celestino calling me to sleep so I must log out now! I will be updating you guys about my adventures tomorrow, but for now, it's time to get my beauty sleep! 

Chulanont out! xx❞

 

"Phichit-kun, we have to leave soon!" Yuuri exasperated, zipping up his jacket after he loaded his luggage at the back of Celestino's car. 

"I'm coming!" I quickly grabbed my last duffel bag and threw it at the trunk of the car, Yuuri telling me to be more careful as we got in. I gave him a sheepish grin in return, tugging out my phone and started filming.

"Today is the day, and I can't wait to get sorted! From the information that Yuuri has given me about the houses, I think that I will be in Hufflepuff while my dear Japanese best friend will be in Ravenclaw!" I pouted at the camera before pointing it to Yuuri who was sat beside me.

"We're not going to be together if that happens, Yuuri! I will miss being your roommate!"

Yuuri chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose before responding. "Phichit-kun, we can always sit together during break periods, and I am sure that we will have a few classes together. Plus, we can hang out during the weekends."  

I slung my arm around Yuuri and tugged him in clumsily, pushing our cheeks together as I fake cried. "Oh Yuuri! You always know what to say!" I continued to sob while Celestino laughed, and Yuuri took this time to stop me from recording.

"Anyway, I'm also hoping to learn about the sport... Quidditch is it?" Yuuri hummed and nodded, "Yup, but since we are first years, we still can't join. Although, this will be the perfect time for us to learn how to fly and get the basics of playing down. And who knows? Maybe when we're in our second year, we can join the team!" 

I clapped my hands in excitement, "You, my dear, have the best ideas! I wonder if Seung Gil, Guang-Hong, or Leo also wants to learn Quidditch!" 

"Or maybe they already know how to fly? They seem like the athletic type." Yuuri spoke softly, pulling the sleeves of his jacket to his fingertips. "We're athletic types too but we don't know how to play Quidditch now do we?" I teased.

"Touché, you got me there." He replied before we felt the car stop moving. 

"Alright boys we're here, it's time to get on platform 9¾!" Celestino yelled happily, unlocking the car doors before hopping out. 

"I think he's excited to finally get rid of us." Yuuri mumbled, silently laughing as I tugged on my beanie. "Well, we will still be seeing him in school so the joke's on him." I giggled, hopping out of the car.

After we've loaded our trolleys and bid our farewells to Celestino who will be going to Hogwarts in different means of transportation since he is one of the professors, Yuuri and I made our way inside the train. 

I excitedly pulled my three new friends in for a hug while Yuuri opened the door to our chosen compartment. "I have missed the three of you dearly!" I wept, causing tiny laughs to erupt from Leo and Guang-Hong while Seung Gil cracked a little smile. 

We made small talk, took tons of pictures which I will be uploading later, and Leo may or may not have bought too much sweets. After a while, Guang-Hong brought up some facts about Hogwarts.

"I've heard that we will have the Triwizard tournament this year!" He spoke excitedly, Seung Gil perking up. "That means that there will also be a Yule Ball?" He stated it more than asking. Guang-Hong nodding while Leo smirked, "Didn't think that you'd be into that sorta thing, Seung Gil."

The Korean wizard blushed lightly, "Well, I do like ballroom dancing." He said truthfully, making us all coo at his cuteness. 

"Oh! Does any of you know how to play Quidditch?" Leo asked, Guang-Hong squeaking in surprise and immediately flapped his arms around. "I do! I thought no one else was interested in it!"

"Yuuri and I don't know how to fly yet but we do want to learn, and maybe play Quidditch in the future too." I sighed dreamily. 

Leo smiled, "It is actually quite easy once you've gotten the hang of it. If you've got balance, reflexes, and agility, you're all good!" Guang-Hong tutted, "I can't wait to watch some of the Quidditch games! Their teams in Hogwarts are so talented but the best player is from Slytherin, and his name is Viktor Nikiforov!"The Chinese boy informed happily.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Yuuri shift in his seat and sit straighter, intently listening to the conversation now.

"My dream is to play alongside with Viktor, but that will only happen if I turn out to be in Slytherin." Guang-Hong paused, "But I have a feeling that I will be in Hufflepuff." 

"To be honest, I have a strong feeling that I would be in Gryffindor." Leo said, and I nodded for myself. 

Yuuri laughed and hugged his Onigiri Rice Ball stuffed toy close to his chest, "I think that you can still play with Viktoru during practice sessions. I've heard that he plays with the other houses sometimes." He said softly, the three boys' attention immediately shifting to him. 

"That's like the first time you talked!" Guang-Hong squealed, Leo laughing quietly by his side. Seung Gil who was seated in front of Yuuri grinned, "You should talk more, Yuuri. Besides, we might both be in Ravenclaw, and be roommates." 

I gasped and held a hand to my chest, "Seung Gil, are you trying to steal my best friend from me?" The Korean boy chuckled shortly, "Of course not." He said, but he gave a mischievous smile while Yuuri buried his face in his stuffed toy.

When we finally arrived to Hogwarts, we were escorted to the main hall by Professor Baranovskaya, and when the doors opened all the upper years had their eyes on us. 

I looked over to the different tables of the different houses, and I recognised some of the students who are Quidditch players that Leo showed me pictures of. I immediately saw a flash of silver hair and _Merlin's Beard_ , people weren't lying, Viktor Nikiforov is one _good-looking_ wizard. 

But I guess he _should_ be since he's also a model in the muggle world.

He is the _only_ wizard with Veela heritage here in Hogwarts _and_ has a large fan base with a lot of suitors, but apparently, he turns down the people who asks him out. Some say that he is already in a relationship while the others are too stubborn to believe that, so they keep trying. 

Viktor had his cheek rested on his palm as he stared at us, but once we were nearing his table, he smiled widely at me. No, wait, the person _next_ to me. Hold on, isn't _Yuuri_ beside me?

I looked to my left and saw Yuuri smiling softly, his cheeks tinted with a rosy pink colour. 

Before I had the chance to question him about it, the Headmaster has announced the starting of the house sorting.

Leo was the first one to be called, followed by Guang-Hong, Seung Gil, myself, and lastly, Yuuri. As it turns out, we all got into the houses we predicted we will be in. I was only the tiniest bit disappointed that none of us were Slytherin because then, our group would have had all the Hogwarts Houses.

I kept my gaze on Yuuri as he slowly walked towards the Ravenclaw table, cheers and hollers coming from the blue and bronze house. I've also noticed that as Yuuri was walking, Viktor had his eyes locked on him. 

Before I could observe any longer, Guang-Hong slung his arm around me, and started to sway us together while food magically appeared in front of us. I looked at Yuuri one more time to see him and Seung Gil sitting with each other and enjoying their meal.

"Come on Phichit! Let's have a feast!" Guang-Hong chided, and _yes, I could get used to this._

 

**⚯͛**

 

❝It's been a few days since the first day of school, and so far, I've been having fun in my classes. In all my periods, I have at least one of my four companions as my classmates. The only thing that is different from my schedule here in Hogwarts compared to my old muggle school is that, I get off school earlier.

And here is a time table that I made!

            

I've also been able to go to Hogsmeade, and finally got a sip of the famous Butter Beer at Three Broomsticks. It's a good thing that there weren't any alcohol in them, or else Yuuri might not have been able to get back to Hogwarts in one piece because the boy can never keep his liquor in.

Of course I've also made new friends like a sweet Hufflepuff named Minami who apparently has the soft spot for Yuuri, a very flamboyant Gryffindor named Jean-Jacques, and a quiet Slytherin who's my seat mate in Astronomy named Otabek. 

Anyway, the school bulletin just announced the schedules for the Quidditch games, and the first match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin! I don't know who to root for but I will enjoy watching the game, and I will finally get to see the star players of Hogwarts!

I think that Yuuri is excited to watch too. He was the first person to tell me about it, and we decided to sit with each other in the Ravenclaw bleachers since other houses don't really watch the games if their teams aren't playing, and unfortunately, Leo couldn't come since he had to take his pet bunny to see Madame Pomfrey.

So, I will be signing out now since the game is almost starting, but I will of course update you guys about what's happening, and who won! 

Chulanont out! xx❞

            

 

"Phichit-kun, don't forget to wear your scarf. The weather is a bit chilly today." Yuuri reminded, already wrapping his neck with his blue and bronze coloured scarf. 

I stared at him for a while, taking in his rosy cheeks that stands out from his fair skin. The apples of his cheeks were peeking out from his scarf that was sitting snuggly around his neck and covering his mouth. His eyeglasses were a bit frosted at the sides, and his hair was a mess but it looked cute on him. 

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" 

Yuuri spluttered, eyes growing as wide as plate saucers, and gaped at me. "Phichit-kun, you can't just say things like that out of the blue!" 

I rolled my eyes fondly at him, lazily slinging my scarf around my neck, and hummed. "Well I just did. Anyway, I cannot believe that you've been single all your life. My best friend should have a perfect gentleman by now! You can experience that cute high school romance before we move on with our lives and become adults!" 

He shook his head and laughed, "You think too far into the future, we still have a long way to go before we become adults. We are only 16 now." 

"Yes, but I want my best friend to experience at least some fun in his life. All you ever do is study and skate." I pouted as Yuuri continued to laugh. "You are being silly, Phichit-kun. Anyway, we should go now, I want to see the teams have their warm up." 

I hummed, "Alright, but this conversation isn't over yet!" 

"I believe it just ended!"

 

**⚯͛**

 

Thank goodness, Yuuri told me to wear my scarf because it was absolutely _freezing_. 

Well, I may be exaggerating but the wind still nipped at the skin. Not that Yuuri minded since he had his attention fixated on the star Russian player. 

The match had been ongoing for a while now, and so far Gryffindor is on the lead. I cheered for JJ when he scored another point for them, and turned to face Yuuri.

I noticed that he had his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the game intently, a red tint suddenly colouring the tips of his ears. I was about to ask him about that when a gush of wind blew pass us. 

 _"私の星."_ Yuuri spoke softly, his eyes having a love-doe look in them. I turned my head to where he was staring at and saw Viktor there, perched up on his broomstick, and was smiling brightly at us. 

He winked- _winked!_ \- at Yuuri before flying off to look for the snitch. Yuuri made a cute little squeal and buried his face in his _neko_ mittens. 

"Oh my goodness, Yuuri! He winked at you!" I patted him on the back and felt my cheeks hurting from how much I'm smiling. Yuuri looked at me and smiled dreamily. He also looked like he wanted to say something but refrained from doing so, instead we continued to watch the game.

The Russian player passed us a few more times and always managed to cast a wink or a smile at Yuuri, which got my Japanese best friend _flustered as hell_. In the end, Viktor caught the snitch, making Slytherins the champions of the match.

As Yuuri and I were ascending down the bleachers, people were looking at us. Some gave us a nod as a greeting along with a smile while some managed to keep their faces straight, but you could tell that they were fighting to keep a smile off their faces. 

"That was the best first game I've ever watched! When I see Otabek, I'm going to congratulate him, and when I see JJ, I'll tell him he did a great job!" I blabbered happily, but stopped once I saw a certain silver-haired wizard walking towards us. 

He had his signature heart-shaped smile plastered on his face, and he didn't mind the people that were staring at him. Viktor stopped right in front of Yuuri, and beamed.

"Privet, zoloste moye." (Hello, my gold)

Wait, _what?_

"Kon'nichiwa, Viktoru." Yuuri blushed harder, his eyeglasses fogging up at the deep breaths that he would take.

_What the **fuck**_

"Wait just a minute, how in the world do you two know each other?" I exclaimed, impatiently waiting for them to answer. 

Yuuri stumbled with his words, "A-ano, Phichit-kun..." He tried to speak further but Viktor interrupted him as he held Yuuri by his side. 

"You must be Phichit! I've heard lots of stories about you, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Viktor Nikiforov~" The Russian introduced, his hand finding home on Yuuri's waist. 

I blinked at them before clearing my throat, "Yes, I do know who you are, but how do you know Yuuri?" 

"A-Actually, Phichit-kun, there's something I haven't told you." Yuuri started, taking a deep breath. Viktor tilted his head too look at Yuuri with concerned eyes, "Viktor and I met a while back, and we've been courting for a couple of years now... so, Viktor is actually my boyfriend." Yuuri finished.

It was quiet for a while as I was trying to intake the information given to me. 

_How on earth did I not notice that?_

"Yuuri~" Viktor squealed happily, holding Yuuri against him tightly, and nosing my Japanese best friend's hair, "So bold today, I missed you so much." He added, pulling away slightly to give Yuuri an eskimo kiss. 

"V-Vitya, that tickles." Yuuri giggled slightly before taking the Russian's face in his mitten-clad hands, "I missed you too." He hummed, moving in to give Viktor a butterfly kiss. 

I cleared my throat again, catching the attention of the couple, "I have decided." I paused for a moment before continuing. 

"As punishment for not telling me, I will sleep over in you and Seung Gil's room tonight because you must give me all the details regarding you guys' relationship, and..." I snuck out my phone and gave them a sly grin, "I must be the one to spread the news that Russian's living legend, Viktor Nikiforov, got his heart stolen by Japanese beauty, Katsuki Yuuri." 

Yuuri laughed and nodded, Viktor beaming and manhandled Yuuri in a pose as I took multiple pictures. 

"Please don't forget to tag me in it, Phichit!" Viktor said, grabbing a hold of Yuuri's hand after I finished taking the picture. "Of course, and Yuuri, don't forget about our deal." I told him while scrolling through the photos. 

In the end, I chose the last one that I took because the both of them weren't even paying attention to the camera anymore, and I'm a sucker for cute candid pictures. 

Viktor brought Yuuri in front of him with his arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder. He nuzzled in Yuuri's neck while the other boy rested his hand on Viktor's fringe, his other hand on top of Viktor's, and had his eyes closed as he giggled. 

 

❝One of the biggest surprises I've gotten when I entered Hogwarts. Russian's living legend, Viktor Nikiforov, entranced and captivated by Japan's beauty and pride, Katsuki Yuuri. Genuine love from these two, and I am officially the president of their fan club. 

[photo attached] tags: v-nikiforov and yuu-katsuki 

Chulanont out! xx❞

 

**⚯͛**

 

"Today, I am here with Katsuki Yuuri, Japan's top skater, former ballerina, and the worst best friend for hiding the fact that he has a boyfriend from his dearest Thai bff." I said, plopping down on the bed beside Yuuri while Seung Gil sat down by our feet. 

Yuuri groaned into his onigiri pillow before looking at us, "I'm sorry for not telling you, but Viktoru and I agreed to keep a low profile about it."

"But you're still supposed to tell me if you have a boyfriend, don't you want to gush about them to your best friend?" I pouted, kicking Seung Gil for support, but he just shrugged and patted Yuuri's sock-clad feet, "It's story telling time, Yuuri." 

Yuuri sat up in a criss-cross position and hugged his onigiri pillow tightly, "Alright, I guess it's only fair. It all started a couple years ago when I was performing for the Junior Grand Prix final short program- Agape."

 

_"Yuuri, that was your best performance yet!" Celestino patted his shoulder, handing the raven-haired boy his skate guards._

_"Coach Celestino, I thought you weren't going to be able to go here today." Yuuri breathed deeply, sweat trickling off his face as he stepped out of the ice._

_"Of course I had to come for my student, and besides, Madame Minako said that she's got me covered as long as I make sure you're in your top form." The Italian coach and professor chuckled, leading Yuuri to the kiss and cry._

_Yuuri smiled brightly and waved at the audience as he retrieved his cotton-cased tissue box. "I must thank her later, then." He smiled, sitting down on the bench and leaned against Celestino as he tried to catch his breath and patiently waited for his score to be announced._

_"Katsuki Yuuri's short program has earned him a total of... 110.87 points! He is now in first place."_

_Everyone broke out in cheers while Yuuri gasped and was embraced tightly by Celestino, "Yuuri, you did it! That was such an excellent program, and tomorrow, you shall skate with your heart and take the gold!"_

_"Y-Yes, thank you coach, I'll do my best!" Yuuri bowed, hugging his tissue box close to his chest as he did so._

_Celestino patted his shoulder before his phone beeped, "Ah, Yuuri. I forgot to mention but I had a special request a while ago from a dear friend of mine who wants to meet you. Is it alright if we stop by your hotel room later? You can give him a couple of pictures or an autograph if you'd like."_

_Yuuri smiled wobbly, his shy nerves pinching at his skin but he took another deep breath and nodded, "Of course, coach. Just send me a message for when you're coming."_

 

"Wait, so even Ciao Ciao knew about this?" I pouted heavily, Seung Gil cracking a tiny smile while Yuuri nodded shamefully. "I can't believe this, even Ciao Ciao is playing match maker, and without me!" I added, crossing my arms over my chest while Yuuri pawed at my arm.

"Gomen'ne Phichit-kun." I continued to huff playfully while Seung Gil rested by his side on the bed and propped his head on his hand, "Please continue your story, Yuuri."

 

_'Yuuri, we're on our way up now. -Ciao Ciao' Yuuri read the message as he dried his hair, "I wonder who Celestino brought along, he hasn't said anything about it." He said aloud, pulling on his favourite white cotton shirt patterned with thin dark blue stripes and his light grey joggers. On his feet were his favourite pair of wooly pig-designed socks._

_Yuuri continued to ruffle his hair with a small towel as he looked through his toiletry bag to get his face products and manicure set. He folded the towel neatly and placed it on the counter before he patted the lotion on his face. "Whoever that person is, I hope they're okay seeing me this way, I'm so tired." Yuuri whined softly, and then applied eye cream underneath his eyes._

_There were a couple of knocks on the door, and following after was the doorbell. "Hai, hai~" Yuuri said loudly, taking his manicure set to the small living room coffee table, and then opening the door._

_He was greeted by a pair of the most beautiful pair of light blue-green eyes. The man had silver hair that looked like it was threaded by angels, and the smoothest vanilla-toned complexion ever. Yuuri stood, taken aback, with his mouth slightly agape because this man is..._

_"Yuuri, I'd like for you to formally meet Viktor Nikiforov. He has been very persistent on meeting you." Celestino said, a sly smirk coming to rest on his lips as he invited himself in to sling his arm over Yuuri's shoulders._

_"Ciao Ciao," The Russian grumbled playfully before locking eyes with Yuuri and smiled shyly at him. "I-I'm glad to finally meet you, Katsuki Yuuri. I'm such a big fan of yours!" Viktor exclaimed, bowing his head slightly, and that was the only time Yuuri noticed that Viktor was holding a gift box._

_"I-It's nice to meet you too, Viktor. Actually, I'm a big fan of you too... to both of your professions." Yuuri admitted, his cheeks flushing as he gave a bow himself. Viktor looked up and gasped, "Yuuri, you... you're also a..."_

_The raven-haired boy nodded, standing up straight and gave Viktor a small smile. "May I ask how you know coach Celestino?" Viktor prepared to answer but Celestino patted his shoulder, "I think that it would be better if we speak about this inside." He said, and Yuuri saw the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, but decided not to say anything about it._

_Once they were all settled in the living room, Viktor started to explain. "Well, as you probably know, Ciao Ciao is also a professor at Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts a couple of times to see their field and practiced there a little since I will be attending this upcoming year.  Ciao Ciao was assigned to keep watch over us, and he actually came to talk to me when he noticed that I had a Yuuri Mochi keychain on my bag."_

_Viktor paused as a blush set upon his cheeks while Yuuri's eyes darted to his duffel bag where a Viktor Mochi keychain was also hung. "And our conversations were mostly focused on you. Then, I found out that he was your coach, and I've been pestering him on letting me meet you." Viktor laughed nervously, brushing the tips of his fringe._

_Yuuri was stunned with his confession, shyly looking at Viktor through his thick lashes and giggled softly. "Well, I must say that I'm very flattered. Coach Celestino also knew that I am a fan of yours, which is probably why he'd been dropping hints at me to meet you." Yuuri turned to playfully glare at his coach, only to see a note sitting on the seat where he was._

_'Have fun, you two. Yuuri, make sure to get an early rest. - Ciao Ciao'_

_"Ciao Ciao..." Viktor muttered, a faint blush coming to rest on his cheeks while Yuuri coughed quietly. "Well, I guess this leaves us together for a while. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." He said softly, pulling his legs up in a criss-cross position and got his manicure set._

_"Thank you, Yuuri. Uhm..." Viktor stopped, "Can I do that for you?" He asked, the tips of his ears tinting red as he waited for Yuuri's answer._

_Yuuri stared at him for a while and smiled, "You'd like to help me clean and trim my nails?" He questioned, Viktor nodding as he replied. "And if you don't mind, I'd also like to paint your nails."_

_Yuuri giggled, shuffling his position so that he were closer to Viktor and placed his hands on Viktor's lap, "Then I am in your care, please take care of me." He said cheekily, smiling at the Russian model and quidditch player._

_Viktor gave Yuuri his heart-shaped smile and started on working while they both shared stories and facts about each other._

_As the clock ticked 10pm, Yuuri raised his hands to examine his beautifully polished and painted nails. They were a pearly white colour with specks of gold and rose gold in them. Viktor used the tinniest bit of magic so that it would seem that the specks were twinkling and moving like stars._

_"This is absolutely stunning, Viktoru!" Yuuri spluttered, his Japanese accent accidentally slipping when he said the Russian's name._

_Viktor grinned, setting the manicure set down on the coffee table before running his fingers up his fringe as he spoke out a reply. "Y-You're stunning, Yuuri. I just merely helped with treating your nails... and I wouldn't mind if you called me that. It has a nice ring to it."_

_Yuuri blushed, nibbling on his bottom lip as he nodded._

_The atmosphere was laced with comfortable silence, the breathing of Yuuri and Viktor being the only sounds heard._

_"Oh! I almost forgot." Viktor snapped his fingers and the gift box that he brought with him appeared on his hands. He looked at Yuuri with his dazzling blue-green eyes, locking them with the skater's teddy bear brown ones, and confessed._

_"Yuuri, this is a gift from me to you. It is also a symbol of my affection towards you, and a sign of my courtmanship." He said, Yuuri's eyes growing as his eyes snapped to the box then to Viktor._

_"I know that it might be sudden, but if you'd wish to have me. Take this gift with you on the ice tomorrow, and then I'll know. You can take your time, but when you do make up your mind, please take this gift with you when you are going to start your competitions. If... If you do not wish to have me, then please let Ciao Ciao return this gift to me." Viktor said, patiently waiting for Yuuri's reply._

_Yuuri's eyes dropped down to his manicured finger nails and thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright, then I guess we shall see in the near future." Yuuri breathed out, looking up to see Viktor's eyes glazing with tears as he smiled a smile that he's never seen before._

_"Oh Yuuri, you've made me so happy." Viktor said, handing the gift to Yuuri who curiously unboxed it._

_He pulled out a brown toy poodle tissue holder and smiled widely, "This is the cutest thing. I... I love poodles but I'm never around too long to get one." Yuuri admitted._

_"Actually this toy poodle resembles my own. Her name is Makkachin and she has given her loyalty, love, and time to me as what I am giving to you."_

_Yuuri looked at Viktor before looking back at the stuffed toy. "Will you be watching my skate tomorrow in person?" He asked, Viktor nodding. "Of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Yuuri hummed and locked his eyes with Viktor once again, "Then I will give you my answer tomorrow. I am not a man to dawdle in decisions." He said seriously before breaking out in a smile and hugged the toy poodle close to his chest. "Arigato, Viktoru." He added softly._

_Right then and there, Viktor was sure he forgot how to breathe._

_The next day, Viktor excitedly waited for Yuuri to come out to the ice as he held a bouquet of blue roses as well as a flower crown made up of said flower._

_Roars of cheers erupted from the audience as Yuuri came onto the ice and he grinned as he skated to the center._

_As usual, Yuuri skated a flawless program, his step sequence as clean and beautiful as ever while his jumps were perfectly landed. Everyone could feel the emotion in Yuuri's dance as he moved to the rhythm and synced with the music._

_As his free skate came to an end, he bowed while applauds were given to him and plushies of onigiris were thrown onto the ice. Yuuri scanned the audience as Viktor ran forward to the barrier where he locked eyes with Yuuri._

_The Japanese boy smiled and skated towards him, not bothering to talk as it was too loud to hear so he bowed his head for Viktor to place the flower crown on him and took the bouquet from him gently._

_Viktor could have sworn that he saw him wink at him before skating off to Celestino, and that's when he saw that Ciao Ciao was holding the Makkachin tissue holder._

_When Yuuri got off the ice, he also got the tissue holder and run off to the kiss and cry where he sat with Viktor's gifts with him and won gold._

 

"And that's how we started courting. He usually comes to my skating practices and sometimes I go to his modelling or quidditch practices." Yuuri finished, his eyes scanning over Phichit and Seung Gil's faces to see their reactions. 

"But how did you two officially got together?" Seung Gil asked, Yuuri hummed and fixed his glasses. "I was actually the one who asked him to officially be my boyfriend with a..." Yuuri coughed as a blush went up to his cheeks, "With a ring." 

I gasped and got Yuuri's hand only to be disappointed upon seeing no ring. Yuuri laughed and plucked out his necklace from inside his top where a ring was dangling from the chain. "As I mentioned, we agreed to keep it on a low profile and we knew that Viktor and my fans would see the rings if we wore them on our fingers."

I pouted, "Well aren't you both just smart." I huffed playfully before plopping down on Yuuri's lap, "But since everyone knows you two are together, can you start wearing them on your fingers?" I asked, already thinking of how cute it would be.

Yuuri smiled and nodded, "We will be starting tomorrow." I cooed and congratulated Yuuri as we settled in a comfortable silence only for it to be broken by Seung Gil.

"How unfortunate that Yuuri was taken. I was going to ask him to be my date for the Yule Ball." He sighed as he said his statement seriously. Yuuri's eyes widened while I sat up abruptly, only to laugh when I saw Seung Gil smirk. "Just kidding, ballerina, I already have someone else in mind." He added, eyes flashing to me before he got up to lay down on his own bed.

"It's time to sleep you two, we still have classes tomorrow." Seung Gil said, already snuggling into his covers and shutting off the lights with a spell while Yuuri and I stared at each other in shock. 

What in merlin's beard was that?

 

 **⚯͛** _  
_


End file.
